Marley
Marley (マーリー Mari, Mali in the Japanese version) is a playable character introduced in Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the future son of Henry. Profile Awakening Marley is the son of Henry and is potentially the sibling of Morgan if Henry marries the Awakening Avatar. When Marley was young, he studied magic in order to follow in his father’s footsteps. When he realized he could not cast hexes and curses, he changed courses and began studying lighter types of magic in order to become a mage. One day, during a raid of risen, Marley was forced into hiding. As his father protected him, he cast a curse on Marley in order to protect him, and was later killed. The curse makes anyone who is exposed to Marley too long die, almost as if Marley is a toxin himself. He was given Henry’s last used tome as his only memento of him. In his Paralogue, there is a hoard of risen spread out in a large forest. When Chrom and his army approach, they realize the risen are attacking Marley and decide to intervene. After defeating the risen, Marley approaches Henry, showing him one of Henry’s old tomes filled with Henry’s handwriting and research notes. He claims he is Henry’s son and asks if Henry knows how to break his curse. With Henry not knowing how to help, Marley joins the Shepherds, hoping to find a solution. In the epilogue, regardless if he is married or not, Marley will retreat to seclusion where he lives generally alone in order to keep the ones he love from dying. In his support with his father, Marley admits that he would rather die himself than kill anyone. The Future Past In an alternate timeline, Marley fights alongside Dolan, Sargon, and Marcel as they try to hold back Risen from entering the palace. As the crowds of risen become too much for them to handle, the Shepherds arrive and help them in the raid. Half a year later after Grima's demise, Marley leaves on a journey with Dolan to try and break his curse. Personality Marley, despite his predicament, is a generally a happy person. He spends most of his time smiling and having a good time, just as his father taught him. He’s optimistic, hopeful, and always ready to lend a helping hand when it’s needed. He gets the most lonely in the Shepherds. His birthday is March 29th. In Game Awakening Base Stats *'Note': These are his default base stats. To get the actual base stats, use the following formula: current stats - Henry's class base stats) + (Mother's current stats - Mother's class base stats) + Marley's absolute base stats / 3 + Marley's class base stats *''' - Marley will also inherit the last active Skill from both of his parents, except Skills exclusive to DLC. Max Stat Modifers Supports : ''See also: '' '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) (Can also be Marley's mother) *Lucina *Kjelle (Can also be Marley's sister) *Cynthia (Can also be Marley's sister) *Severa (Can also be Marley's sister) *Noire (Can also be Marley's sister) *Nah (Can also be Marley's sister) *Female Morgan *Arista *Solana *Estelle *Arie Other Supports *Henry *Marley’s mother *The Avatar (Male) *Marley’s sibling *Inigo (Can also be Marley's brother) *Owain (Can also be Marley's brother) *Gerome (Can also be Marley's brother) *Male Morgan (Only if he is Marley's brother or son) *Owain *Brady *Sargon *Dolan Class Sets Standard Sets Inherited Sets |-|The Avatar as Mother= |-|Lissa as Mother= |-|Sumia as Mother= |-|Sully as Mother= |-|Maribelle as Mother= |-|Miriel as Mother= |-|Cordelia as Mother= |-|Panne as Mother= |-|Nowi as Mother= |-|Tharja as Mother= |-|Olivia as Mother= |-|Cherche as Mother= Quotes Event Tiles *"Oops, I stepped on something... Wait, what is this?" (item) *"I researched some old tomes. I think I'm getting the hang of this magic business." (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. I guess my curse isn't the worst thing in the world if it protects me." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tiles Asking - Normal *"What do you usually do back at camp? I need some new activities to keep myself busy." (free time) *"Would you like to fight with me? I may not be the best, but I know my way around a tome." (team up) *"You seem happy today. Did something good happen to you?" (happy) *"I wish there was a way to free myself from my curse. Is there anything you wish for? " (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I'm usually out roaming the woods or something... I don't want to get too close to people." (free time) *"You and me? Alright. Just make sure not to stay too close. I don't want you to get hurt." (team up) *"No, not really. It's just a nice day, you know. Then again, I like all kinds of weather." (happy) *"I just want to be free of my curse. I want to be to talk with people without almost killing them." (dreams) Asking - Henry *"Father, could you show me some spells? I'd like to try my hand at dark magic again." (train) *"You look pale, father. Are you not feeling well? Are you hurt?" (concern) *"Do you want anything, father? I'd like to do something for you, anything at all." (gift) *"Father, will you tell me what you did before I was around? Or what you do by yourself now?" (story) Replying - Henry *"You've already cursed me, father, so you don't need to worry about that. Sure, let's train." (train) *"Huh? No, I'm alright, father. Thank you for your, uh... Concern." (concern) *"I guess I'd like to learn more spells. Is there some kind of spell to make me more knowledgeable?" (gift) *"There aren't many Pegasi in the future in the first place. The only one I saw often was Sargon's Pegasus, and he wouldn't let me near her. Other than that, the future was dangerous, I guess. I spent most of the time locked up so my curse wouldn't hurt anyone." (story) Asking - Mother *"I'd like that, mother. Please be careful around me, though." (train) *"Are you alright, mother? Maybe you should rest for a while." (concern) *"Would you like something, mother? Like father, I have a knack for wish fulfilling." (gift) *"Tell me about life before I came along, Pop." (story) Replying - Mother *"I'd like that, mother. Please be careful around me, though." (train) *"Do I look that bad? Don't come near me, my curse might be more effective now!" (concern) *"Well, I guess spending time with you would be nice. Not too much, though, of course." (gift) *"I stayed locked up in the Ylissean dungeons, away from others. It was my own choice, though. I didn't want to hurt anyone with this curse, you see. If they needed me for battle, they'd summon me, and I'd fight alongside the others." (story) Asking - Married *"You are my one and only, (Name). Please be safe out there." (love) *"You are so beautiful today, (Name). Just like every day." (Compliment) *"(Name), promise me you will stay safe. I don't know what I'd do without you." (Promise) *"(Name), you have something falling out of your pocket. What is this?" (Gift) Replying - Married *"It's not much, but I made my way into a nearby village to buy you a pendant. I hope you like it." (gift) *"Well thank you, (Name). I'm lucky to have someone as charming as you." (Compliment) *"I love you as well, (Name). I will be with you forever." (Love) *"You do not need to worry about me, (Name). I will be here for you no matter what." (Promise) Asking - Child *"Is there anything you remember about your future? I'd like to be able to talk to you about it." (story) *"That was quite a fall, Morgan. Are you alright? I hope you haven't been cursed like myself." (concern) *"I'd like to get you something next time I'm in town, Morgan. Is there something you'd like?" (gift) *"Morgan, I've been coming up with some new spells. Why don't you test them out with me?" (train) Replying - Child *"I spend and spent most of my time avoiding people so no one is hurt by my curse. Just thinking about that makes me shiver. Thank goodness you are immune to it." (story) *"Do I? I feel alright. Don't you worry about me, Morgan, I'll be fine." (concern) *"I guess I could use some books... I have to entertain myself somehow." (gift) *"Of course, Morgan. Be careful of stray magic, though. I don't want you getting hurt." (train) Level Up *"It feels as if my curse is wearing off!" (6+ stats up) *"I can feel myself getting more powerful." (4-5 stats up) *"Not bad, but not great." (2-3 stats up) *"I still have a long way to go." (0-1 stat up) *"I feel as if I don't have anywhere to improve on." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Perhaps this change is for the best." Armory *"You are buying something for me? Thank you very much." (buying) *"You can sell my things, but please let me keep my tomes." (selling) *"Will I be able to explode risen with this upgrade? Kidding, of course." (forging) Barracks Alone *"I wonder if this curse is getting stronger? How would I even know?" (misc) *"I was able to stick around people for six minutes! Maybe my curse is breaking." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. It's early for a break." (morning) *"Oh, Avatar. You're taking a break?" (midday) *"Oh, Avatar. I'll excuse myself." (evening) *"It's late, Avatar. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" (night) *"It's your birthday, Avatar? Happy birthday!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Good morning, Avatar. I hope you had a good night." (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Are you tired?" (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. How was your day?" (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. It's getting late. You should sleep soon." (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. Spend it well for me." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Hello mother. I was just leaving." (morning) *"Mother? You're taking a break here?" (midday) *"The day went by quickly, didn't it, mother?." (evening) *"It's getting late, mother. Time to get some sleep." (night) *"Happy birthday, mother. Spend it well for me." (birthday) Roster Henry's future son. Being cursed to kill all those around him, he was forced into isolation for years. He is the most deadly in the whole army. Born March 29th. Help Description A mage who's curse can destroy more than risen. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Let's do this." *"Here's our chance. *"Don't give in." *"You ready?" *"Keep your distance." *"I'll watch your back." *"Don't get careless." *"Time to get fighting." *"I'm counting on you." *"Be careful." Dual Strike *"My turn!" *"I'll strike, too!" *"Try this!" *"I'm not done!" *"One from me!" *"Haha!" Dual Guard *"Watch out!" *"Don't even think it!" Defeated Enemy *"Phew." *"That was close." *"All in a day's work." Partner Defeated Enemy *"We did it." *"Good job." *"I got it next time." Critical *"Time to let this curse work!" *"Don't even think about it!" *"You're finished!" *"Sorry about your new fate." Defeated By Enemy *"I'm not... Strong enough..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings Awakening ; Marley - Solitary Confinement : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. Finding peace within himself, he lived out his days alone. ; Marley and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Marley, above all else. ; Marley and Lucina : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. Securing a room in the palace for him, Lucina would often visit him as much as her body could handle. ; Marley and Kjelle : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. Kjelle constantly stayed by his side, slowly growing an immunity to his curse. ; Marley and Cynthia : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. Cynthia would often visit him, telling him stories of far off lands to keep his imagination alive. ; Marley and Severa : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. While she complained, Severa would gather different objects from the outside world for him, always sharing her point of view. ; Marley and Morgan : Morgan's memory never returned, but she didn't seem to miss it much and lived happily with Marley. Later, scholars would speculate she had come from a different future than the other children. ; Marley and Noire : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. Noire worked long and hard trying to find a way to reverse or counteract his curse. ; Marley and Nah : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. When visiting, Nah would allow Marley to ride on her back, showing him how the world faired. ; Marley and Arista : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. The only ones who could see him were his family, including the Ylissean knight, Arista. ; Marley and Solana : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. Solana would choreograph one-woman-shows for him, entertaining him as much as she could. ; Marley and Estelle : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. Estelle would travel the world, returning with different herbs and potions for him. ; Marley and Arie : Marley decided he would much rather live in solitude than risk the safety of others. Arie built a temple nearby so she could pray for her husband. Etymology Marley is both a male and female name with the meaning varying from, “Pleasant seaside meadow, “ and, “From the march meadow.” Mali is a Thai name meaning, “flower.” It’s also the Welsh form of Molly, and the pronunciation of the name Marley in Japanese. Trivia *While the curse seems to effect everyone and everything, it only becomes deadly after being exposed to Marley for more than ten minutes. If enraged or scared, the curse becomes more potent and can take as much as two minutes to kill someone. Gallery Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening characters